ICE!
by ArtisticIce
Summary: Iceland is fed up with being called a shota. So, at the world meeting…He sings the nations a very, very special song. That leads to some, "WTF", "ICELAND. WHY?", "ICELAND, SIT DOWN, YOU IDIOT!", and of course…."….W-What?"


_A/N: Have you guys heard of the Spice Parody? You know, the parody of the Vocaloid song, SPICE! Sung by Kagamine Len._

_The Spice Parody is just a parody of the lyrics. Go check it out on youtube. xD_

_**Title: ICE!**_

_**Characters: Iceland, and the rest of the world. xD**_

_**Pairings: Slight IceLiech.**_

_**Rating: T, for well…..The song is about sex. It's just a parody. **_

_**Genre: Parody/Humor.**_

_**Summary: Iceland is fed up with being called a shota. So, at the world meeting…He sings the nations a very, very special song. That leads to some, "WTF", "ICELAND. WHY?", "ICELAND, SIT DOWN, YOU IDIOT!", and of course…."….W-What?"**_

_**Warnings: Cursing, Sex mentions, Spice!, Seemly inappropriate dancing, and Switzy's gun.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics, Hetalia, Vocaloid, Kagamine Len, or the picture. (And said picture is nothing related to this story.)**_

* * *

It was a normal day in the regular meeting room. Everyone was arguing, fitting out of place, talking, disappearing, fighting, or eating.

Of course, England and France were arguing with each other. LIKE ALWAYS.

America was just laughing, and talking about his stupid plan on how to save the Earth from global warming or some other shit.

Japan was nodding his head, up and down, agreeing to all of America's ideas, like always.

And of course, we have Switzerland telling Japan to fend for himself, with Liechtenstein talking to some of the others in the background.

We also have Italy 've-ing', Germany sighing, China shaking his head at how immature all of them are, Russia being all scary and other shit, and of course, Spain talking happily to some of the maids.

S. Italy wasn't at the meeting, as he isn't the MAIN representative of Italy. Prussia, on the other hand….

Of course he was there! He always loved to piss people off.

And we have some of the other nations just conversing with each other, and…

We reach our lovely Nordics.

…You know who they are.

Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway, and-

Hey! WHERE THE HELL DID ICEY GO?

…..He wasn't even there in the first place, of course. *Cough.* Well….

"Owwwieeeee. Norge, stop doing that, bro! It hurtssssss. I can't breathe with this on!" Denmark exclaimed, reacting to Norway pulling on his tie for a very long time. It looked like that Denmark was about to turn blue, Finland nervously laughed, while Sweden sighed.

…..Oh, and there's that floating bear over there…..Ohwait, that's Canada.

Oops, my bad, Canada.

And we have our lovely Sealand over there, yelling that he is a nation. Of course, no one is going to notice him.

_**SLAM!**_

At the noise, everyone looked up from their arguments, discussions, whatever…And they saw Iceland. He just slammed the door open, just so you know.

…..

"Dafuq, Icey dude?" America asked in pure surprise when he saw Iceland. Everyone's eyes widened, seeing that he's wearing such a totally hot looking outfit.

Just kidding, only the girls were staring at him. They thought that he looked super-hot.

He was standing there with glasses on. He was wearing a tank-top with the Icelandic flag imprinted on him. He was wearing regular, good old, blue jeans, with totally stylish shoes of some sort. He had a microphone in his hand, and he was just smirking at them, with a sexy smirk. A total Prussia-like smirk.

Everyone was gasping at Iceland's look! He doesn't usually wear such clothes on a normal day. Norway's eyes widened, wondering why his dear brother would do this.

Denmark was even gasping, and Prussia was there, smirking.

Because he taught that boy everything he damn knows.

"HELLO, WORLD MEETING. MY NAME IS ICELAND, AND I AM NOT A FUCKING DAMN SHOTA!" Iceland yelled into the microphone. He was totally not going to deal with them gasping at him.

He was not a damn shota in any way at all, damn it!  
Iceland nodded at Prussia, and Prussia started to play the beginning of Len Kagamine's Spice!

Japan blushed, knowing where it was going to lead to…..

Iceland smirked, and opened his mouth and started to sing.

"_In this song, all of the bitches like me, and I'm getting a booty call_.~" Iceland started to sing in a slightly seductive voice. All of the girl countries started to blush at his extremely sexy voice. They will have dreams about him, I swear.

_"How did you get this number?"  
"Show you good time?~"  
Think I'll pass. _Iceland sang the line about the girl in a seductive, womanly voice. Who knew that he can do that?

_I'm making obscene faces, though sometimes I also wear glasses. _At this line, Iceland pointed at his glasses for emphasis.

_Hey girl did you know, there's no one I won't do!~ _Iceland said this, smirking seductively at all of the girls at their table. The girl looked at his deep violet eyes, and blushed super hard._  
This song is about people I sleep with and sometimes with a rabbit. _Iceland sang the line, petting his white rabbit, smiling._  
I even managed to bang Lilli Zwingli.~ _Iceland smirked at Liechtenstein, who fainted at that line. She thought that he sounded extremely hot at that point. Switzerland rose up, and got his gun out. He cocked it, and started to point it at Iceland. He shrugged, and kept on singing._  
I'm in a strip club getting SU-PAI-SU! _Denmark looked him weirdly, at this one. He had no idea that Iceland would go to strip clubs on his free time…_  
And that means SPICE! But who cares. I'm getting blown..  
..away by you. So watch me suggestively pose naked with this rabbit._ Iceland posed with his pet rabbit, and smirked. _  
WANNA BONE MY TWIN! _Iceland yelled this at the last point, in a seductive voice, still. Nyotalia Iceland kind of blushed at that part….Since he's her twin, and all.

Iceland smirked so hard at everyone, which was gasping at him. Prussia started laughing.

"Kesesesese~ Did you guys faint from that awesome sexiness? Well, he's not sexy as the awesome me, but still.~ Did ya?" Prussia asked everyone, smirking at their surprise; still….everyone was so shocked that Iceland of all people would pull this off…..

"ICELAND. WHAT THE HELL?" Norway shouted at the Icelandic teen, pointing at him.

"Well, I showed you guys that I'm not a shota. That was my goal, Norge." Iceland said with a sly smile. He thought that the looks on their face was priceless, even if it meant that he was going to get killed and he had to seem like he wants to bang everyone.

Truth is, he did bang a lot of the girls. He just didn't say that. Liechtenstein continues to blush about him to this very day. Iceland just banged all of them for the music video, of course.~

Well, he still has his virginity, I was just kidding about that. But he at least made out with one of the girls, at least once.

"….ICELAND, WHYYYYY?" China exclaimed, gasping at his performance, which was really good, by the way…..

"Ice-kun, I think you did a good job. W-Wait, I don't do this for a business, of course! Eheheheh….." Japan complimented, then realizing what he said, started to blush about his outburst.

"Thanks. It was a parody of your song, anyways. " Iceland said calmly, trying not to blush from embarrassment of doing that.

"…..Iceland, that's a whole new level for you, dude….," America said, surprised at him, "…..IT'S TOTALLY AWESOME, DUDE!"

Iceland forced a smile at this statement, he seriously didn't want to be known as the new Len Kagamine.

"ICELAND, JUST SIT DOWN." Germany yelled at the boy, forever face-palming at his performance….Iceland nodded sadly, and sat down.

He knew that he still had to face his consequences….but oh well…

At least he had fun, that's all that really matters, right?

"Iceland! I'm grounding you for a week!" Finland exclaimed, nagging at the boy. Everyone knows that Finland was that motherly toward Iceland….. Iceland sighed, knowing that was going to happen, also…

* * *

_**After the meeting….**_

Iceland sighed, and was walking out, knowing as soon as he gets home, he'd be stuck in his house for the rest of life….

Vietnam came up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, confused. And he saw Vietnam smirking. He started to groan.

"What the hell do you want?" Iceland asked, still super embarrassed by his performance in the meeting room today.

"Nice try, Iceland. Even though you made me blush and all of the other girls blush as well, you are STILL a shota." Vietnam said with a smirk. She smiled, and patted his head, and ran off to catch up with Korea.

Iceland scowled at her disappearing figure, and got really red.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-"

"FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKK!" Iceland exclaimed, still angered that his goal was not yet accomplished.

* * *

_A/N: Short one-shot, eh? Whatever. I think it's hilarious, how 'bout you?_

_Sorry if this offended you guys in any way….. D: But seriously, don't get offended!_

_It's not meant to be insulting! I just got really bored and other stuff…..*Sigh.* Fine, I'll go write my chapter for Norway…._

_Too bad for you, but this isn't being continued. Stand Alone!_

_Well, hope you enjoy._

_Hopefully you can review…? Eh, you don't have too._


End file.
